Whispers of White
by SoonNywood
Summary: Kakashi Hatake has taken in a small 8 year old named Ryou. When Team 8 finds out, they do some investigating and they only find trouble...
1. Whispers of White

Naruto was bored. He was being driven to the brink of insanity in his own little world of impatience. "Where is Kakashi?" Naruto fussed. Sakura was kicking her legs back and forth. "I don't know why he's always like this. Maybe we should show up super late one of these days and see how he likes it." She contemplated. "That's a good idea. Let's do it." Sasuke said, almost making Sakura blush.

They all scattered, so that if Kakashi did get here, he'd have to search to find them. Naruto went into town, Sakura went toward Konaha Estate, the fancy houses of the rich Konaha citizens seeming to gaze down at her.

Sasuke went into the woods. He ran for a little while, than sat down and looked around to make sure no one was watching, and pulled out a deck of cards. These weren't ordinary cards. These were from a game he used to play in the Uchiha clan. Duel Monsters, manufactured outside of the Hidden Villages. He flipped through his death themed deck, only having one or two cards that weren't.

He polished his cards. Itachi gave them to him. Inside he still deeply loved his brother, but he didn't know why. Without paying attention, he loosened his grip and dropped the cards.

He hopped from the tree, and went to pick the cards up, only to find them already in a perfect pile below the tree. "That's weird. And that's coming from me." He picked up his cards and put them in his pocket, hidden from view of any of his teammates.

The bushes began to rustle. "Who's there?" Sasuke pulled out a kunai and raised to his face. No answer. More rustling. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in after you!" He hissed. The rustling stopped. Sasuke stepped closer. He was going to pull whoever was hiding in the bushes out, even if it was just an animal. He stepped on a twig, which cracked under the slight pressure.

The bushes rustled again, but softer, as if they didn't expect it. A small kid, about 8 or 9, with white hair and chocolate brown eyes crawled out and started running the opposite way.

Sakura relaxed against the soft grass an inch from the calm water she leaned over, gazing at her reflection.. All was silent. "Excuse me!" A flash of white ran past her, knocking her into the water. When her head bobbed back up, she saw Sasuke running in the same direction.

"Sasuke-kun! A little help!" She called to him. He stopped, and made a clone to help her out of the water and continued to chase the white haired kid. After Sakura was out, she followed Sasuke as well.

Naruto was strolling through town, toward the Ramen shop. He felt a bump, and was knocked to the ground by a kid with white hair, followed by Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto stood up and followed them, not knowing what he was chasing after. They were all heading toward the training sight they always used.

And the person sitting on the log bench waiting for them was none other than Kakashi.

The kid with the white hair skidded to a stop, as did the Team 8. (I think it's 8?)

"Hey, kids! Nice to see you!" Kakashi waved to them. He gave the white haired boy a hard glare. "What are you doing here, sport?" Kakashi asked. "You locked me out of the house, so I was going to get the keys from you, but I didn't know where you were…" He looked down, his usually pale face now a blush red. "Here." Kakashi laid a ring of keys in the boy's hand. "Arigatou, outo-san." The boy walked away.

"Who was that, Kakashi-sempai?" Naruto asked. "That was Ryou." Kakashi replied, not looking up from his book. "Is he related to you?" Sakura asked, also curious.

"No." He spoke, quick and simple. "But he called you 'Outo-san'. That means Father, right?" Sasuke tried to figure out.

"He's still not my kid." Kakashi stated. Naruto stared at him, silent in thought.

This left the trio confused, but they didn't question it any further. Sasuke tapped on there shoulders so he could have a private meeting without Kakashi.

"Kakashi is hiding something from us about that boy. Meet me outside the Ramen shop by 5 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." He whispered. The other two nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, Kakashi hadn't heard a word of that…

~~(5:00, outside of ramen shop.)

Sasuke had a bag of stuff hung over his shoulder. Sakura was a master at picking locks, and Naruto…well, he was kinda just there to be there. "We head to Kakashi's house. He is working late tonight, and won't be home until at least 8:30. So, we have 3 and a half hours to get in and out. Naruto, lead us to Kakashi's place!"

Sakura easily picked the lock, and went into the darkened house. The only light that was on was one in the very back room, but just barely. Sasuke took the lead, sneaking quietly toward the room.

Naruto let out a small yell as something swished past him, cutting his ankles. "Be quiet. It doesn't hurt as much if you don't think about it." Sasuke whispered. The same thing stopped in front of him, it's eyes glowing red. Sakura shivered. "S-Sasuke-kun, I'm sc-sc-scared." Sakura leaned over Sasuke's shoulder. The red-eyed creature raised it's arm and pointed a dagger at Sasuke's neck.

"Get out." It said, with an eerie voice. "We want information. We won't leave without it." Sasuke said, sounding bored. "Then I can not let you get the information."

It disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Suddenly, there was screaming coming from the room with the light. Sakura ran in. The boy with white hair was on the floor, his fingers gripped tightly against his head.

Naruto didn't know what to do, but ran to help the boy. "Ryou! Are you okay?" Ryou didn't say anything. All was quiet, and he opened his eyes, they were red like the demon outside.

"You should not be here. Get out!" He yelled, the words he spoke were not in his voice. "No!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura and Naruto were just about ready to. "You were warned." He pulled out a deck of cards.

He played the first card on the top. "Man-Eater bug, attack them." He commanded to the giant green beetle. The bug responded by stepping toward the teens. "Chidori!" Someone yelled. And it wasn't Sasuke.

Kakashi watched the bug take an electric shock, but continue to stand. "What are you three doing here?" Kakashi asked. "N-Nothing." Sakura stuttered. She was terrified. If anything else happened tonight she'd faint. "Ryou! What are you doing?" Kakashi yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ryou? I'm not Ryou." Bakura chuckled. Kakashi grabbed the whitenette by his shirt collar. "Where. Is. He?" Kakashi spat through his mask. "He's fine. He screams like a little girl, but I haven't done anything too life threatening to him yet. If you'd like me to…" Bakura didn't have to finish his sentence.

Kakashi was going to hit him, but he ducked out of the way before anything could happen. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A good parent never raises his hand to a child." Bakura tsked. "You're not my kid!" Another blow of Chidori hit him, but barely damaged his arm. Bakura smiled, his plan having worked. "Man-Eater Bug, attack!" Bakura pointed to Kakashi.

The bug moved toward Kakashi, who continued to shoot Chidori at it. Bakura wasn't going to harm his host. No, all the damage so far had been caused by the intruders and Hatake. Only a few weeks and he'd be away from these lunatics.

~~~(The soul room, 5:54)

Ryou had experienced this many times before. He just never told anyone about Bakura. And it always hurt when his Yami took over. But he would always tell Ryou it was for his protection, and those who were harmed were trying to hurt him.

Ryou had heard this lie so many times, he had to believe the 15 year old boy when he took over. He put his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rested his head on his knees and waited. He felt all the pain Bakura-san felt. But when he'd gain control again, he never felt any of it.

Only in the 'Soul room' as Bakura called it, could either of them feel pain, whether mental or physical.

The door to the room opened a crack. Ryou lifted his head. "Bakura-kun?" He whispered.

Bakura slashed a kunai at the pink one, who fainted only from shock and not from the blood now dripping down her forehead. 1 down, 3 to go. And Hatake was being stalled by Man Eater Bug. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Please wake up!" The orange one shook the girl, trying to wake her. Bakura sensed untouched power in the orange one. As well as the blue one.

"Man-Eater Bug! Attack the three!" Bakura called, pointing to the children in the doorway. The giant green beetle turned and walked toward the door. Sasuke blew fire at the bug, but it was worthless. Naruto used Rasengan, which destroyed an arm. Bakura flinched, no longer having use of his. Kakashi took note of this.

He created a ball of Chidori, aiming it at the heart.

The door opened up wider, but Ryou's arm hurt. This hadn't ever happened before. "Bakura-kun, is that you?" He stood up and walked toward the door. Just as he reached it, he found that he could see out of it. He watched out the crack of the door at the fight between Bakura-kun, and his outo-san.

A giant beetle that resembled one in a card was standing there, oozing green slime. His outo-san was about to blast a bolt of lightening at the bug. Somehow, though, Ryou didn't want it dead. Ryou felt that he and the Man-Eater bug were connected.

The slime flew everywhere, but disappeared along with the green beetle after the attack.

Ryou's chest hurt, his heart missing beat after beat. He felt hands push him out of the doorway.

Ryou fell to his knees, back in his own body. His arms no longer ached and his heart was beating at a normal pace. He had a slight headache but that was it. A scary orange ninja looked at him. Kakashi looked down at the white haired 8 year old.

"Are you alright?" He asked, hiding the care and holding back the tears. "I'm sorry, outo-san…" Ryou whispered. Kakashi hugged the small boy. "I'm just glad you're alright." He turned his head toward Team 8. "Now, what were you three doing in my house?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Nothing…" Sakura sat up. "Is it over?" She touched the small scar on her forehead. "Yeah, it's over." Sasuke panted, leaning against the wall.

~~(The next day)

Kakashi sighed. He held the suitcase in one hand, and the small boy's hand in the other. Giving Ryou the suitcase, he stopped in front of a quiet building Ryou had only seen once before, when he first entered. The whitenette waited quietly as his foster father filled spoke quietly to an old man with a red and white hat on, and filled out some paperwork.

Kakashi kneeled down to the small boy's height, looking him in the eyes.

"Ryou, there will be a car waiting outside to get you at 2 o'clock. I want you to give your suitcase to the man and get in the car, okay?" He explained. Ryou nodded. "But what about you, outo-san?" The small boy asked. "Maybe I'll see you, maybe I won't. But for now, stay here." Kakashi put his hands on the small boy's shoulder.

"Y-You don't want me anymore, outo-san?" A tear streaked down the small boy's face. "Ryou. Don't call me outo-san." Kakashi stood up, one last look at the boy. "You've treated me better than any other outo-san I've had…" Ryou fell to his knees. "Sasuke wanted you to have this." He dropped a package in front of the whitenette. The door opened and the masked man walked out. "I'm sorry…" Were the last words that Ryou heard Kakashi Hatake speak.

~~~(End of Chapter one.)~~~

I'm SORRY for the sad ending! Don't pelt me with sticks and stones! Chapter 2 is coming up soon, don't you worry! I'm hoping to do a different anime per chapter, and the next chapter is Death Note. I made this to kinda show all the pain Ryou went through as a child.

AND I DO NOT ON ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! and the Man Eater Bug card…


	2. Danger after Dark

Ryou blinked, looking up at the young man looking down at him. "Hello, Ryou-kun! I'm Matsuda, and I'll be your brother for the time being." The brunette boy waved.

Ryou blinked, but got into the car, Matsuda not far behind.

The young man told Ryou everything about himself. He worked as a police officer, he still lives with his parents. He works with a man known as L, who is the number one detective in the world.

Ryou told a few things, his age, his grade, things like that. "I've got a card game that I play. This is a card one of my outo-san's students gave me. The Change of Hearts card." He held it out to his foster brother.

"I think I've seen kids play this game before." Matsuda mumbled before taking the card. He looked at it for a few moments, then seemed to snap back into reality. "Oh! Ryou, my parents aren't home today, so you'll have to come to work with me. Is that okay with you?" Matsuda asked the white haired child. Ryou nodded.

"Matsuda, who is that?" L pointed to the small child hiding behind his brother. The white hair was almost impossible to miss. "This is the foster child my parent's are taking in for a while. He won't be any trouble, promise." Matsuda seemed to tense up around L. _Why was he afraid?_ Ryou wondered. He calmly sat on the floor beside his nii-san. It was just as Matsuda said, he wasn't any trouble.

The black haired boy seemed intent on finding a notorious killer called 'Kira'. There were a few other men there, besides L and nii-san who had the same objective in mind. When an old man came in and out of the room often, whose name was Watari, often smiled at the child when he noticed him.

Then there was an older man with a Hitler style mustache, who they called 'Chief Yagami'. His son had light brown hair and a tinge of red in his eyes. Light seemed to be the only other person in the room who noticed the last guy.

The Shinigami. Straight black hair and orange orbs for eyes. His skin was shark blue and his feet- though clothed in black from head to toe- didn't seem to touch the ground. He was floating in mid-air, beside Light.

Ryou wandered over and asked Light who it was. The brown haired boy's eyes widened. "You can see Ryuk?" he spoke. Ryou nodded. "Why wouldn't I be able to see him, Light-kun?" Ryou was confused. Was Ryuk supposed to be invisible? The whitenette stood in silently in thought.

"LIGHT-KUN!" An ear piercing voice called as a door swung open, revealing a skinny blonde girl who wore more black than Ryuk. She also had a friend no one else could see. It had more of a feminine approach to the creature, and it seemed nicer. A pair of large golden earrings hung down her ears, casting any watching eyes toward her face instead of her formally white clothes.

Ryou watched as the blonde hugged Light, who didn't appear to like her doing that. "Misa is so happy to see Light-kun!" She smiled, slipping him a black notebook. She looked around the room, her gaze careful and knowing. "Hello, Ryuzaki-sama. Matsuda-kun, Yagami-san." She waved. Her gaze then shifted downward to Ryou.

"Aw! He's so cute!" The blonde girl reached down to hug him. He shifted away from her. She was scarier than Ryuk and the other person. Misa looked disappointed, but whispered something in Light's ear. "Bye! Misa-kun has to go to a photo shoot!" She stated the unimportant fact before leaving. Light looked at Ryou as though he weren't human.

Matsuda had packed his work stuff, Ryou staying close to his side. "Ryou-kun. Go wait outside. I'll be out there in a minute." He did as he was told. "What do you mean, he has two death dates? How can anyone have two death dates?" Light whisper-yelled into a phone. Ryou heard Misa's voice on the other end, but couldn't make out what she said.

Light slammed the phone shut, and looked up to see Ryou. "What do you want, runt?" He hissed. "I just wanted to know why nobody else could see Ryuk. I'm sorry f-for bothering you…" Ryou looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "I want to know why you have two death dates." Light answered, before pausing a moment. "Ryuk is a Shinigami. He is the guardian of the Death Note, or who-so-ever wields it. I am currently said person." Light pointed to his chest to refer to himself. "Light, why are you telling this kid everything?" Ryuk questioned, his voice low and raspy.

"Who would believe a little runt? I mean honestly." Light spoke without looking at Ryuk. The Death God shrugged, then looked over at the boy. "Uh, Light…His first death date was supposed to have happened already. 3000 years ago." Ryuk pointed to Ryou. Light's eyes went wide.

Ryou bolted from the room. He was supposed to be dead already? This made no sense. Two death dates. Could they mean Bakura-kun's death? But he didn't want Bakura to die…

He stopped mid-step, seeing Matsuda, and running to meet him. Matsuda stopped to wait on Ryou. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Matsuda asked. Nii-san wouldn't know the half of it.

(On the way home.)

The car was almost out of gas. Matsuda had stopped to fill up the tank, though they were only a mile from the house. Ryou followed his nii-san into the store to pay for the gas.

"Is that everything?" The cashier seemed so cheerful. "Yes, thank you." Matsuda took his card back. A loud sound of glass shattering startled Ryou. Two men, both in ski mask, came in through the shattered door. One shot the security camera. "You know what I want. All of it. Make it fast." One of the men in the ski mask pointed a gun at the cashier, the other one held his toward Matsuda. The cashier frantically worked, stuffing all the money into a pillowcase. "You're too slow!" The ski mask man shot his gun, killing the cashier. Matsuda was also shot down, him being a witness. Ryou's vision began to blur, his chest began to hurt. Was he shot too?

"Shoot the kid! We don't want any witnesses!" One of them hollered, the other reloading his gun. The kid seemed taller now, and braver. He pulled out a knife. "Kid, a little pocket knife won't protect you from any bullets." The one giving orders announced. Bakura smiled, an evil look in his eye…

Matsuda opened his eyes, his wounds completely gone, the cashier missing from sight, and the two men in ski mask gone. "Nii-san. Why are you on the floor?" Ryou asked, running up to him from the candy aisle. "What happened to the robbers?"

"Robbers? What robbers?" Ryou asked. Matsuda blinked. "It was all just a dream?" He asked, more to himself than to Ryou. "Well, we have to get going." Matsuda looked at his watch. 10 o'clock exactly. He grabbed Ryou's hand, and left the store.

Matsuda was watching the News11 at 11:30, awaiting his parents arrival home. Ryou was already asleep. "Our top story tonight. Two bank robbers mysteriously die in a store. Outside surveillance footage shows two men taking money, anyone in the store was shot down. Then, a puff of black and blue smoke appears and fogs up the store windows for 5 minutes. As I said earlier, no one else in the store was conscious. When the fog cleared up, police authorities can barely make out two bodies hanging upside-down from their toes in the candy aisle, and to top everything off, the bodies of the cashier and who is thought to be the witnesses in the store are both found frozen in the banks of the freezer."

The screen flipped, showing the five dead people. "The two at the top are the robbers. The three at the bottom are the witnesses and cashier. Police identify the witnesses to be a couple, at least in their 50's. Mr. and Mrs. Toyonaka are the couple identified while the cashier is-" The screen paused. Matsuda's eyes let a stream of tears flow. He was confused, angry, and upset, all at once. His parents were dead. They were in the gas station. How was that possible?

His phone began to ring. "Hello?" He asked, picking it up after the first ring. "Matsuda." Was all the caller said. The voice sounded familiar. "Who is this?" Matsuda yelled over the phone. "Matsuda. Get rid of him. He caused this. You don't want a murderer in your house, do you?" It chanted. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, it hit him. Ryou. He was still conscious at the gas station when Matsuda fainted. Could something have snapped, and made a small boy go haywire? He didn't think so. But people are not always what they seem.

"Oh God. He didn't. He couldn't have. He's just a-" Matsuda tried to talk himself out of it. "He murdered all those people. He doesn't like it here. Take him to the nearest foster center."

"Okay, I'll do it tom-" Matsuda didn't finish his sentence. "No. Do it now! You don't want him to kill you while you sleep, do you?" The voice had almost convinced him. "But I can't just leave him alone."

"I'll be there with him." After that, the phone seemed to buzz as the other end was disconnected. Should he do it? There was no proof it was little Ryou…

Matsuda lay the small boy down on a chair in the waiting room. He signed a paper on the empty front desk. The room was dark. No one was here. He had snuck in, he didn't know why. He looked back at the small slumbering whitenette. A tear ran down Matsuda's cheek. He didn't want to do this. But if Ryou had killed his parents, he would choose his immediate family over a killer child. He slid a small card-the card that Ryou had given him, the Change of Hearts card- into the small boy's hand.

"I guess that's what you had. A Change of Heart." He whispered to Ryou. Outside, a car door shut. Matsuda didn't want anyone to see him here. He rushed out the door. Ryou's eyelids fluttered, he was still asleep. "Matsuda nii-san…" He whispered under his breathe.

Inside the Soul Room, Bakura smiled. That phone call had worked. He sensed the Millennium Items near. He needed to get them. And staying here was only holding him back from his true goal.


End file.
